Packaged bulk goods are wrapped several times with binding materials such as binding wire or binding cord in order to prevent damage to the bale and to preserve its shape. Thus, trash materials, for example after a chopping process, are compressed into cuboid bales and wrapped times with several pieces of binding wire after the compression to allow transport and subsequent recycling of the cuboid bales thus secured. Before recycling, this cuboid bale must be undone in order to supply the chopped trash remainders to a sorting process for the purpose of separation of other processing of plastic-polymer materials, recyclable fuel materials, or similar, for example. The release of binding materials from such packaged bulk goods is conventionally performed manually in that a person severs the binding wire of a cuboid bale. This consumes much time and possesses inherent risk of injury since the binding wires are usually under tension, and move in unpredictable directions when severed. Individual attempts to automate such release of packaged bulk goods to date have required a considerable of machinery.
It is the task of the invention to provide a device to remove binding materials from packaged bulk goods, particularly to remove binding wire from compressed cuboid bales of trash materials, for example, that allows automated removal of the binding materials with a justifiable level of expenditure for machinery.
To solve this task, the device of the above-mentioned type distinguishes itself by a transport unit to transport packaged bulk goods into a gripping and cutting station in which the package of bulk goods is affixed on the one side by a clamping device and on the same or the other side of the package of bulk goods by a cutting device mounted there, whereby the binding materials are gripped by the clamping device and cut by the cutting device.